Dr. Ben Carson
Dr. 'Benjamin Solomon "Ben" Carson '(September 18, 1951-) is an African American Republican who ran for President of the United States in 2016 but sadly dropped out. He was a neurosurgeon, but now he is the 17th Secretary of Urban and Development under President Donald Trump. Personality History Political Positions and Stances Abortion * Need civil discussion between pro-life and pro-choice. (Nov 2015) * I would love to see Roe v. Wade overturned. (Oct 2015) * Maybe exceptions for life of mother, not for rape or incest. (Oct 2015) * Was personally against abortion; but what others do matters. (Aug 2015) * Drugs OK to prevent conception in instances of rape & incest. (Aug 2015) * Planned Parenthood historically targets black communities. (Aug 2015) * I spent my career saving the lives of little babies. (Aug 2015) * Ban abortion more than 20 weeks after fertilization. (May 2015) * No abortion for convenience. (Jan 2014) * The thought of abortion for convenience is repugnant. (Jan 2014) * Persuaded mother of hydrocephalic baby to cancel abortion. (Jan 2012) American Culture and Values Economics * Stop tinkering around the edges & address the problem. (Nov 2015) * Raise debt limit on condition of making cuts. (Oct 2015) * Raise debt ceiling, but ensure you won't have to do it again. (Oct 2015) * $18T national debt pales with $200T liability fiscal gap. (Sep 2015) * Release the economic engine; regulations fetter it down. (May 2015) * Let the economy work the way it's supposed to. (Jan 2014) * The free market works. (Jan 2014) * 1990s deregulation paved way for 2008 economic meltdown. (Jan 2012) * Cut every agency spending by 10%, with no exceptions. (Jan 2012) Education * Free college is a non-starter. (Feb 2016) * Incentivize the state to offer vouchers. (Nov 2015) * Free medical care to fix primary care deficit. (Oct 2015) * Our public education system has become a propaganda system. (May 2015) * Supports charter schools; supports local control. (May 2015) * Supports homeschooling; supports teaching values. (May 2015) * Education has power to lift families out of destitution. (Apr 2015) * Private schooling better than Common Core public schooling. (Feb 2015) * When you educate a man, you liberate a man. (May 2014) * College grads today fail a 6th-grade test from the 1800s. (May 2014) * School choice increases competitive nature of education. (Apr 2013) * Education worked for me; don't throw young people away. (Mar 2013) * Evolution and creationism both require faith. (May 2012) * Creationists have God's ethics; evolutionists must find them. (May 2012) * As child, mother required written book reports. (Jan 2012) * Southern slaveowners knew education would empower slaves. (Jan 2012) * Maintaining American pinnacle requires math, not athletics. (Jan 2012) * Carson Scholars Fund: for humanitaran & superior academics. (Jan 2012) * THINK BIG: Talent, Honesty, Insight, Nice, Knowledge.God. (Jan 2012) * Carson Reading Rooms: 4,800 scholarships totaling $2 million. (Jan 2012) Energy and Oil * Keep ethanol mandate; unfair to withdraw contracts. (Jan 2016) * Change archaic exportation rules to send energy to Europe. (Dec 2015) * Best policy is to get rid of all subsidies. (Oct 2015) * Smart way in Mideast is to declare energy independence. (Sep 2015) * Climate debate is distracting and irrelevant. (May 2015) * EPA must work with business; warming or cooling not relevant. (Nov 2014) * Petroleum independence would deprive terrorists of funding. (Jan 2012) * Intelligently tap our own resources offshore & in Alaska. (Jan 2012) Foreign Policy * Every Israeli thinks we have turned our backs on them. (Feb 2016) * North Korea's leader is unstable, but understands strength. (Feb 2016) * Use economic power to keep North Korea & Russia contained. (Dec 2015) * Focus on funding refugee camps; not bringing refugees to US. (Nov 2015) * Trust experts to decide rules of engagement for ISIS. (Nov 2015) * Political solution must accompany military solution in Syria. (Nov 2015) * Continue to confront China in South China Sea. (Nov 2015) * Corner Putin by arming Ukraine & reducing oil dependence. (Nov 2015) * Take a stronger stance against Chinese cyber-attacks. (Sep 2015) * Foreign development aid is a win-win situation. (Sep 2015) * Leave no doubt that we will stand with South Korea. (Aug 2015) * Obama has turned his back on Israel. (Aug 2015) * Military force is not off the table when it comes to Russia. (May 2015) * Would not go to war with Russia over Ukraine. (May 2015) * Pinnacle nations before us contributed to their own demise. (May 2015) * Back Israel and follow what Netanyahu wants on Iran. (May 2015) * Don't just sit around waiting to see what other people do. (Feb 2015) * America on same bad path as ancient Rome, but we can fix it. (May 2014) * US is exceptional, with different values than rest of world. (May 2014) * Rome's decline began with immoral lifestyle; like in America. (Jan 2012) * Freedom is why people come from Cuba to US, not vice versa. (Jan 2012) * US poverty pales compared to billions in India & Africa. (Jan 2012) Global Warming and Environment Government Roles Health Care * There's a strong connection between health and housing. (Jan 2017) * Health empowerment accounts for families. (Feb 2016) * Health empowerment account for all on the day you're born. (Feb 2016) * I don't want to end Medicare, just make it more efficient. (Nov 2015) * Give people the option to opt out of Medicare. (Oct 2015) * Health savings accounts for families to buy health care. (Oct 2015) * Replace need for Medicare with HSAs & catastrophic insurance. (Oct 2015) * Health Savings Accounts make insurance companies irrelevant. (Oct 2015) * Health Savings Accounts make Medicaid less relevant. (Oct 2015) * ObamaCare flies in the face of principles of America. (Oct 2015) * Vaccines never caused autism; vaccination is important. (Sep 2015) * ObamaCare is analogous to slavery. (May 2015) * Obamacare is about restriction and control. (Feb 2015) * Vaccines are extremely important, despite individual rights. (Feb 2015) * Spokesperson for Mannatech nutrition supplement for 10 years. (Jan 2015) * Ban Ebola-infected people from entry; treat them elsewhere. (Oct 2014) * ObamaCare robs you of your ability to control your own life. (May 2014) * ObamaCare is the worst thing since slavery. (Oct 2013) * Health savings account from birth; teach poor responsibility. (Feb 2013) * Fund HSAs for indigent from collected HSAs of the rest of us. (Feb 2013) * Two-tiered system ok as long as care is adequate. (Jan 2012) * Saudi Arabian solution: stiff penalties for medical fraud. (Jan 2012) * Regulate insurance companies as non-profit services. (Jan 2012) * Government responsibility for catastrophic coverage. (Jan 2012) * Let paralyzed quadriplegics choose to die if they wish it. (Jan 2012) * Suffered research cancer injection and prostate cancer. (Dec 2007) Immigration * Stop illegal immigration, then have a fair path to residency. (Feb 2016) * Gather group of experts to screen out terrorists. (Jan 2016) * Guest worker program; no citizenship for illegals. (Oct 2015) * Many immigrants are criminals from Iraq, Somalia and Russia. (Sep 2015) * Our southern border is so porous, anybody can get in. (Sep 2015) * Turn off the spigots, then allow agricultural guest workers. (Sep 2015) * We have the ability to build a border wall, but not the will. (Sep 2015) * Taking in Middle Eastern refugees could be dangerous. (Sep 2015) * Use drones to destroy smuggler hide-outs on Mexican border. (Aug 2015) * Moral low road to use cheap labor if no path to citizenship. (Feb 2015) * Pathway to citizenship unfair to past & current immigrants. (Feb 2015) * Use Canadian model for guest worker program. (Jan 2015) * Common-sense solutions: guest workers plus harsher penalties. (Jan 2015) * Overwhelming majority want the southern border secured. (Jan 2012) * Deportation is moral low road; create guest worker program. (Jan 2012) National Security Same Sex Marriage * Everyone gets the same rights; nobody gets extra rights. * Constitution protects gays equally, but not marriage. * I have nothing against gay people, but no marriage. * Homosexuality is a choice, but same-sex marriage is the law. * Give gays rights, but not marriage, because it's a choice. * Marriage should not be extended to same-sex couples. * Redefining marriage is slippery slope with disastrous ending. * Legal binding relationship for gays to enjoy property rights. Second Amendment Rights * No limits to gun ownership, except in cases of insanity. (Oct 2015) * 2nd amendment critical in guarding against tyranny. (Oct 2015) * Regard with suspicion anyone ignoring the Second Amendment. (Nov 2014) * Law-abiding citizens have right to guns without registration. (Mar 2014) * Extremely pro-2nd Amendment; never let anyone tamper with it. (Feb 2014) * Semi-automatic weapons ok in countryside, but not cities. (Mar 2013) Accomplishments *Awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom in 2008 by George W. Bush Quotes *Read here Gallery See Also *Donald Trump *2016 US Presidential Election Trivia References External Links *Wikipedia on Dr. Ben Carson Category:Republicans Category:A to Z Category:People Who Are Awesome Category:Things Liberals Hate Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Stubs Category:People